memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
1993 (production)
For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1993.'' 1993 January ; Week of 3 January : Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is launched in the US on first-run syndication by Paramount's Viacom, piloting with the episode "Emissary". The series was created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller, having begun production in the last half of 1992. ; Week of 10 January : "Past Prologue," the first regular episode of DS9 Season 1, airs. ; Week of 17 January : DS9: "A Man Alone" airs. ; Week of 24 January : * TNG: "Ship in a Bottle" airs. * DS9: "Babel" airs. ; Week of 31 January : * DS9: "Captive Pursuit" airs. * TNG: "Aquiel" airs. February ; February : The first Pocket Books DS9 novel, "Emissary", an adaptation of the TV premire by J.M. Dillard, is released in the US. ; Week of 7 February : * DS9: "Q-Less" airs. * TNG: "Face of the Enemy" airs. ; Week of 14 February : * DS9: "Dax" airs. * TNG: "Tapestry" airs. ; Week of 22 February : * DS9: "The Passenger" airs. * TNG: "Birthright, Part I" airs. March ; Week of 1 March : TNG: "Birthright, Part II" airs. ; Week of 14 March : DS9: "Move Along Home" airs. ; Week of 21 March : DS9: "The Nagus" airs. ; Week of 28 March : TNG: "Starship Mine" airs. ; April : DC Comics releases "The Star Lost", a graphic novel collection of issues #20 through #24 of their DC TNG volume 2 series. April ; Week of 4 April : TNG: "Lessons" airs ; Week of 18 April : DS9: "Vortex" airs ; Week of 25 April : * TNG: "The Chase" airs. * DS9: "Battle Lines" airs. May ; May : The Pocket DS9 series of novels releases its second installment, and first original story, "The Siege" by Peter David. ; Week of 2 May : * TNG: "Frame of Mind" airs. * DS9: "The Storyteller" airs. ; 6 May : First-run airings of TNG recommence in the UK on Sky One with "Family". ; Week of 9 May : * TNG: "Suspicions" airs. * DS9: "Progress" airs. ; Week of 16 May : * TNG: "Rightful Heir" airs. * DS9: "If Wishes Were Horses" airs. ; Week of 23 May : * DS9: "The Forsaken" airs. * TNG: "Second Chances" airs. ; Week of 30 May : DS9: "Dramatis Personae" airs. Summer ; June : Pocket TOS releases the novel "Windows on a Lost World". ; Week of 13 June : * DS9: "Duet" airs. * TNG: "Timescape" airs. ; Week of 20 June : * The abbreviated 20-episode DS9 Season 1 ends when "In the Hands of the Prophets" airs. * TNG Season 6 also ends with the airing of "Descent". ; Summer : Production begins on DS9 Season 2 and TNG Season 7. September ; Week of 19 September : Star Trek: The Next Generation enters its seventh and final season with the episode "Descent, Part II". ; Week of 26 September : * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine enters its second season with the episode "The Homecoming". * TNG: "Interface" airs. October ; Week of 3 October : * DS9: "The Circle" airs. * TNG: "Interface" airs. ; Week of 10 October : * DS9: "The Siege" airs. * TNG: "Gambit, Part I" airs. ; Week of 17 October : * DS9: "Invasive Procedures" airs. * TNG: "Gambit, Part II" airs. ; Week of 24 October : * DS9: "Cardassians" airs. * TNG: "Phantasms" airs. ; Week of 31 October : * DS9: "Melora" airs. * TNG: "Dark Page" airs. November ; Week of 7 November : * DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" airs. * TNG: "Attached" airs. ; Week of 14 November : * DS9: "Necessary Evil" airs. * TNG: "Force of Nature" airs. ; Week of 21 November : * DS9: "Second Sight" airs. * TNG: "Inheritance" airs. ; Week of 28 November : * DS9: "Sanctuary" airs. * TNG: "Parallels" airs. December ; December : Pocket TNG releases the hardcover novel "Dark Mirror" by Diane Duane. Other events ; 16 January : Glenn Corbett (Zefram Cochrane in TOS) dies of lung cancer. ; 21 March : Fred Phillips (TOS makeup artist) dies. Category:Production timeline